


Beneath Your Beautiful

by MrsPorcelain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsPorcelain/pseuds/MrsPorcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagining of what followed Kurt and Blaine's conversation at the end of 'Tested' (ep 5x16)</p>
<p>Or: what happens when Blaine is still feeling insecure, and Kurt wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever completed Klaine fic. Be kind? :) 
> 
> Lyrics from the song 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth & Emili Sande.

_You've carried on so long_  
_You couldn't stop if you tried it._  
_You've built your wall so high_  
_That no one could climb it,  
_ _But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_  
_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_  
_I wanna see inside  
_ _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

 

Kurt was sitting up in bed and idly flicking through a magazine when Blaine finally returned from the bathroom.  


“You were a while,” Kurt said as he closed the magazine and placed it on top of the upturned crate that he was using for a bedside table. As much as he had defended it to Blaine to begin with, claiming it gave the square of floor he called a bedroom a ‘sort of shabby chic vibe’, even Kurt was starting to think he should buy an actual table. Maybe even one with a drawer so he didn’t have to keep finding new places to hide his private stuff from Santana.  
 

Blaine still hadn’t moved. He was fussing, unnecessarily, with the privacy curtain, checking and double-checking that it was closed all the way around.

 

“I think you got it,” Kurt said. Blaine turned around and tried to smile but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. He still looked upset, maybe even more so than earlier, even though hours had passed since their fight. He was wearing his long pajama pants and vest top, and his arms were wrapped tightly around himself. His hair was still immaculately gelled too; that couldn’t be good for him. Kurt made a mental note to talk to him about that later. Not now. God, definitely not now.

 

“Blaine.”

 

Kurt pulled back the duvet and patted the space next to him.

 

“Come to bed. Please?”

 

To Kurt’s surprise, when Blaine finally lifted his eyes from the floor to meet his, they were shining with tears. Okay, so things had been a little strained that evening, but they were okay, weren’t they? They had talked about the fight, hugged it out, and even managed to laugh a few times afterwards while watching one of those terrible made-for-TV movies that they both secretly loved.

 

“Do you know why I took so long in the bathroom?” Blaine said, his voice cracking slightly. His arms tightened around himself and he looked away again, first at the floor, then at the bed - anywhere but directly at Kurt. “I was trying to get ready without looking in the mirror. Have you ever tried that? It’s hard. Your reflection is the one thing you can’t get away from, apparently.”

 

It only took Kurt two strides to reach Blaine. He reached a hand towards his face only for Blaine to jerk his head away. A single tear was rolling down his cheek, and it took all of Kurt’s self control not to lean forward and kiss it gently away.

 

“And I know we talked tonight, Kurt, and I just want you to know this has nothing – nothing to do with you.” Blaine’s breath was coming in ragged bursts now, his shoulders shaking with the effort of trying to contain it. In all the time he had known him, Kurt had never seen him cry like this. “It’s not your fault I feel this way, or that I feel so insecure around you. It’s just…so exhausting, always trying to hide from myself, and I can’t… I can’t do it any more.” Perhaps just because he had nowhere else to go, Blaine fell forward slightly, straight into Kurt’s open arms.

 

For a moment, they just stood still, both silent except for Blaine’s sobs, now muffled slightly against Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt closed his eyes and just breathed him in, taking in that intoxicating scent that still drove him crazy after all this time: shampoo and peppermint and that underlying _Blaine_ smell that was just so damn good. 

 

“How long have you felt like this?” Kurt whispered as he ran a hand gently up and down Blaine’s spine.

 

“I don’t know, a while,” Blaine murmured. As he spoke, his lips brushed the skin at Kurt’s neck, his breath hot and damp against him. “If it’s not about how I look, it’s something else. It’s like I have this voice inside me that’s always telling me I’m…I’m worthless, or that I don’t deserve you, or that you’re going to… going to leave me when you realise how awful I am. How unattractive and…”

 

“Stop. _Stop_.”

 

To emphasise his point, Kurt placed two fingers over Blaine’s lips.

 

“I. Love. You.” Between each word, a kiss. Blaine’s grip tightened around Kurt’s waist and, careful not to trip over the discarded slippers behind him (Kurt figured they should also buy a shoe rack while they were at it), they slowly moved backwards to the bed. “Lie down with me?”

 

Thankfully, this time Blaine agreed, and Kurt quickly covered them both with the blanket, reaching an arm out of their cocoon only to switch off the bedside lamp. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kurt edged closer to Blaine so that their bodies were touching, before easing one of his legs in between Blaine’s. This had always been one of his favourite times with Blaine: snuggled up in bed, having whispered conversations in the dark. Kurt could only hope that Blaine felt the same about this particular night time ritual, otherwise it would be a whole lot less effective than he had hoped.

 

As Blaine’s breathing steadied and began matching Kurt’s deep, even breaths, his whole body began to relax.

 

“I love you so much I don’t even know how to begin explaining it,” Kurt whispered, keeping his eyes fixed on Blaine’s. They always looked beautiful, but especially in the dark; glittering, deep pools that Kurt  could gladly drown in. His hand fumbled between their bodies, brushing against stomach and thigh before finding Blaine’s hand. Their fingers laced together easily, as though they had been doing it all of their lives.

 

“You need to know that the thought of you hurting… it hurts me, too. Blaine. Look at me. I mean it. You hurt, I hurt. That’s kinda what a relationship is about, right? You are the best thing in my life, and I’m sorry if I don’t always let you know that. I can’t tell you how heartbroken I feel, hearing you say so many bad things about the person I love most… the person I think is just perfect as he is. In every way.”

 

Blaine shook his head and opened his mouth, as though to argue, but Kurt stopped him with another soft kiss.

 

“I love your heart,” Kurt said, placing his free hand over Blaine’s chest and rubbing it gently. Underneath the fragile covering of skin and muscle and sinew, Kurt could feel it fluttering beneath his hand. “Your giant, wonderful heart. I love how kind you are. I love that you always remind me to charge my phone before we go to bed at night. I love that you still make me breakfast in bed. I love that you always look out for me and support me and make me laugh even when I’ve had the world’s shittiest day. I love that my heart still skips a beat when I come home because I know I’m about to see you.”

 

In response, Blaine twisted his head away slightly, half burying it into the pillow so that Kurt couldn’t see his face. Kurt gently cupped the newly shaven skin of Blaine’s jaw and turned his face towards him.

 

“I mean it,” he whispered, lips now so close to Blaine’s that it felt as though they were sharing the same breath.

 

“You’re going to be okay,” Kurt murmured in between soft tender kisses, stroking the side of Blaine’s face. “You just have to let me in, Blaine. Please. Let me in.”

 

They stayed like that for another long moment, wrapped carefully in one another’s arms, limbs entwined, faces pressed together, until Kurt saw the corners of Blaine’s mouth beginning to twitch. He exhaled, letting out the breath he felt like he had been holding ever since Blaine had stepped into the bedroom. He was going to be okay. They were in this together.

 

“Keep going,” Blaine muttered, moving his face down slightly to kiss Kurt’s neck. Kurt grinned into the darkness. Under normal circumstances, he would firmly resist such blatant manipulation tactics (well, except of course he wouldn’t), but if ever there was a time to let it slide, this was it.

 

“I love your face,” Kurt sighed, dragging his lips across Blaine’s forehead, down over his cheeks – _God damn_ , those cheekbones – and teasingly over his chin before Blaine jerked his face forward, capturing Kurt’s lips between his. Clearly, the time for soft and sweet kisses had passed, with Blaine’s tongue already pushing against Kurt’s teeth, begging for entry. As their tongues twirled and sucked and licked, Blaine’s hands found their way underneath Kurt’s t-shirt and started caressing the bare skin there. Kurt gasped into Blaine’s mouth but didn’t break contact, just tightened his grip around Blaine as he rolled on top of him, his thigh shifting just enough for him to feel – _oh._ Yes. There.

 

“Oh God, Blaine, you’re so… Oh, God…” Kurt clawed desperately at Blaine’s back, opening his legs wider to allow Blaine to sink between them.

 

Above him, Blaine’s eyes were still glittering, but with an entirely different emotion now. As he settled down on top of Kurt, his weight warm and familiar and entirely wonderful, Kurt tugged at his vest top, saying without words what he wanted. Blaine broke away from him for a second, pulling the vest top over his head with one hand, before they fell back together again, hands grasping and reaching and searching.

 

“So sexy,” Kurt whispered, his hands tracing patterns over Blaine’s chest, circling his hardening nipples. Blaine only flinched when Kurt’s hands brushed against the softness of his belly, making an awkward jerky movement as though to try and shake Kurt off.

 

“I can’t… I mean, I…” Blaine said breathlessly, sitting up so that he was still straddling Kurt but their bodies were no longer touching. After using the opportunity to wriggle out of his own T-shirt, Kurt raised his arms to Blaine.

 

“Come on, it’s kinda cold down here,” he said softly, indicating his own bare chest. Blaine managed a half-smile as he gently lowered himself back down. As their skin touched, an involuntary groan of pleasure escaped his lips before he could stop himself, and Kurt smiled into Blaine’s bare shoulder as he pulled him down on top of him more securely. In the small, warm space between their bodies, Kurt let his hand rest against Blaine’s hip bone, splaying his fingers to gently stroke the roundness of his stomach.

 

“Kurt, don’t- ”

 

“Sshh.” Kurt left his hand exactly where it was, kept stroking the warm flesh there. “I love this too. You’re so gorgeous, Blaine.” As Kurt’s fingers continued to work into him, pushing down just hard enough for Blaine to really feel it, Blaine’s whole body started to relax. Kurt could feel it happening, as though Blaine was melting from the inside out, pooling into his welcoming hands.

 

“There, see? It’s okay. It’s okay.” Kurt whispered, moving his palm to glide across Blaine’s entire lower body. “You’re so beautiful to me, baby. And if you don’t believe me…” He shifted slightly underneath Blaine and pressed into him; the hardness between his legs was unmistakable, and it was twitching deliciously against Blaine’s abdomen.

 

“Says the man who gets a hard on from puppets,” Blaine said, covering his smile with Kurt’s lips as he leaned in to kiss him again, letting himself sink further down into him.

 

“Hey, that was only one-mmmff,” Kurt’s words were lost in the expanse of Blaine’s eager mouth, his thoughts forgotten with every move of his boyfriend’s quick, expert hands.

 

A thin layer of sweat was already glistening around Blaine’s throat, and as Kurt lifted his head to kiss it, with one swift kick Blaine pushed the blanket down and off the bed.

 

“Much better,” he whispered into the base of Kurt’s throat, letting the cool air waft around them both as they stretched, repositioned, came back together again.

 

“I think you… mmmff… off,” Kurt mumbled, one hand now tugging at the waistband of Blaine’s pajama pants. As he did so, his thumb rubbed teasingly against the stirring head of Blaine’s cock through the fabric, which Blaine responded to with the most guttural, sexual sound Kurt had ever heard, somewhere between a grunt and a gasp. It was full of want, and if anything, it only made Kurt get even harder, as he tried to demonstrate by bucking his hips and pressing close into Blaine’s side.

 

“Wait… hang on… you too?” Blaine was panting slightly now as he rolled away from Kurt for an agonizingly delicious moment, peeling his pants and underwear off in one quick move. Kurt took a second to admire the view: the darkening hair at the bottom of Blaine’s stomach, the muscular thighs, the pale roundness of his buttocks, the thick cock that was now thrusting desperately against him.

 

“Kurt, please…”

 

Blaine was too impatient to wait any longer and was already pulling Kurt’s boxer briefs down, his pace quickening as the tight fabric clung to skin, sweat and leg hair.

 

Kurt had only just managed to kick them off before Blaine was suddenly everywhere, his hand hot and slick around his glistening cock, his thumb expertly dragging over the slit and sliding up and down, fast and furious and filthy.

 

“You… oh God… so good,” Kurt mumbled, using one hand to pull Blaine’s face down towards him and the other to grasp for his cock, so that they were both thrusting and grinding into each other’s hands.

 

Kurt could tell by the increasing pressure of the thrusts, and the slickness that was oozing through his fingers, that Blaine was close. He slowed his hand slightly, causing Blaine to groan into his ear, the hot rush of air sending shivers of pleasure straight to Kurt’s groin. He bucked again into Blaine’s tight fist; if he wasn’t careful, it would be game over for him too.

 

“Wait,” he said with some difficulty between kisses, bringing his hands down to cover Blaine’s and still his frantic movements. “Want to… my mouth… on you.”

 

Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine’s waist to steady him, gently nudging to indicate he needed to roll over onto his back.

 

“For what it’s worth,” Kurt said, his voice taking on that husky tone that Blaine loved so much, the one he seemed to save for sex. For him. He was nestled in between Blaine’s legs, stroking the fine hairs on his upper thighs as he admired the way Blaine’s cock bobbed and strained before him, gleaming and wet and hard all at the same time. “I love this, too.” Then his mouth was on Blaine, his tongue swirling and sucking around the head, then licking up and down, then lapping greedily at the base in the exact spot that drove Blaine crazy. He kept changing speeds until Blaine was writhing against the bedsheets, his hands balled into fists as he tensed every muscle in his body to stop himself from screaming. Kurt smiled and opened his mouth wider, taking as much as he could. From somewhere far above him, Blaine was murmuring ecstatic, nonsensical words. His hands were gripping Kurt’s shoulders, fingers digging into the taut flesh between his shoulder blades with so much force that he would undoubtedly leave bruises. Again.

 

Kurt was moving faster now, using his hand to accommodate Blaine’s enthusiastic thrusts while his tongue teased around his balls, gently sucking and even nipping the tender flesh until Blaine was tensing against him, his thighs shaking with the monumental effort of holding himself together.

 

“Jesus, Kurt… I’m going to…I can’t…”

 

“It’s okay. Come for me, baby. I want to see you,” Kurt whispered, pressing his lips to the tip of Blaine’s cock once more and lifting his gaze to Blaine’s face. Blaine’s eyes met Kurt’s, and just as soon as they did, Blaine exploded into Kurt’s mouth, using his hands to frantically grab the nearest solid surface to support him as he came. He heard a splintering sound, and then a crash, but by now Blaine was too far gone to care; all he could feel was Kurt’s mouth on him, and himself, spilling onto Kurt’s face and chest.

 

“That was…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kurt grinned as he finished wiping his face with the sleeve of his previously discarded t-shirt (making a mental note to do laundry as soon as he woke up) and collapsed back onto the bed next to a very sated and Blaine.

 

“You OK, baby?” Kurt asked, stretching out an arm for Blaine to crawl under so they could snuggle.

 

“Baby, really?” Blaine said, smiling as he slotted his head in the space between Kurt’s shoulder and chest, wrapping the rest of himself around his boyfriend’s body. They had made a pact early on in their relationship that they wouldn’t be one of those couples with ridiculous nicknames, but Kurt did sometimes pull the ‘baby’ card. Usually only when Blaine was sick and couldn’t protest.

 

“Well, y’know, you’ve had a tough night,” Kurt said softly, nuzzling his face against Blaine’s hair. God, what was in that gel? It was indestructible. Even the hottest of hot orgasms didn’t shift it. He would definitely have to talk to him about that in the morning.

 

“Thank you,” Blaine said quietly, kissing Kurt’s bare arm with as much tenderness as he could manage considering that his entire body felt like jelly. “Not just for _that_ but, you know…”

 

“I know.” For a still, quiet moment the two of them just lay there, listening to one another breathe, being thankful for each other.

 

“What about you, though?” Blaine’s mischievous voice broke the stillness as his hand crept over Kurt’s thigh to brush up against his still-hard cock. Kurt took a sharp intake of breath and tried to smile convincingly.

 

“It’s OK, tonight can just be for you… I’ll not die for one night,” he said. Blaine’s hand closed itself around Kurt as his mouth worked its way towards Kurt’s ear.

 

“Well if tonight’s just for me,” he whispered, his hand already starting to stroke Kurt firmly. “Will you fuck me?”

 

Kurt had never moved so fast in his life. Before he knew which way was up, he had flipped Blaine over and onto his knees.

 

“Oh, and um, Kurt?” Blaine said, as Kurt grabbed his hips and pressed himself up, hot and close.

 

“Hmm?” Kurt could barely even hear Blaine any more. His fingers were already circling, doing their work, spreading him open.

 

“I, uh, think I broke your bedside table. Sorry.”


End file.
